This invention relates to ashless hydrocarbon fuel for combustion engines. In another of its aspects this invention relates to ashless lubricating compositions. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the use of bis(disubstituted aminomethyl)phenols, particularly bis(disubstituted aminomethyl)alkyl phenols, as additives for hydrocarbon fuel and lubricating compositions. In another of its aspects this invention relates to novel compositions of matter which are bis(disubstituted aminomethyl)phenols.
Cracked gasolines, polymer gasolines and blends containing these gasolines are unstable and tend to undergo deterioration over a period of time, particularly when exposed to oxygen. This difficulty is believed to be due to the presence in the gasoline of certain undesirable constituents which are subject to oxidative changes and result in the formation of gums and color-imparting bodies. These resinous or gummy substances tend to form coatings in feed lines, parts of carburetors, valves, valve stems, etc. with the result that the gasoline is reduced in value as a motor fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,957 discloses the use of 2(dialkylaminomethyl)-4-dialkylaminophenols as stabilizers in cracked gasoline. These materials are actually diamines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,397 describes the use of alkali metal salts of alkyl and dialkyl aminoalkyl phenols and bis(dialkylamino)alkyl phenols as antiknock agents in liquid hydrocarbon fuels. These materials may not be completely ashless since they contain alkali metal, a potential ash component. It is of economic and practical importance to have additives that can serve as an antioxidant both in hydrocarbon fuels used for internal combustion engines and in lubricants.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide ashless hydrocarbon fuel compositions and ashless lubricating compositions. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing ashless hydrocarbon fuel compositions and ashless lubricating compositions. It is still another object of this invention to provide novel compositions of matter useful as additives in hydrocarbon fuel compositions and lubricating compositions.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.